The Way I Loved You
by MoonShoesPotter9
Summary: Sonny and Chad have already been together but broke up. Now Sonny is dating the perfect, Ben Michaels, the star of another teen television drama like Mackenzie Falls. She misses Chad and is not very happy with Ben. Suckish summary. I'm not afraid of flame


**A/N: This is random and far from my usual Narnia fics, so bear with me. Well this popped into my head listening to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift (Great song by the way. Go listen to it.) So that song inspires it. Well in this story Sonny and Chad have already been together but broke up. Now Sonny is dating the perfect, Ben Michaels (Random name I thought of), of another teen television drama like Mackenzie Falls. She misses Chad and is not very happy with Ben, and that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance but Ben is my character. He's going to be perfect and kind of Gary- Stuish on purpose. **

The doorbell rang and Sonny ran to the door of her apartment. She glanced through the peephole to see her new boyfriend, Ben Michaels, who played the lead role on a teen drama that she didn't know the name of. He was a lot like her previous boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, but Ben was kinder and more chivalrous. Sonny smoothed down her teal dress and put on her almost fake smile. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Sonny," he greeted, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, " You look lovely." Sonny tried not to grimace at the kiss, her thought racing to when Chad would do the same thing. "Well, we mustn't be late for our reservations," he said, grabbing her had and walking her out the door.

When they reached the car he opened the passenger door for Sonny. "Thank you," she said politely slipping into the seat.

"My pleasure," he said closing the door. He went around the car and got in on the other side. They car engine started and Sonny droned it out with her thoughts. They were the usual thoughts around Ben. He was perfect and polite, kind to her parents and nicely dressed. But she also couldn't help thinking of her less than perfect relationship with Chad. He was headstrong, stubborn, and egotistical. But he could be sweet and caring, but their relationship was bumpy and devastating. They always fought and yelled at each other. They also always made up except for the last time. His sweet kiss, his loving smiles. She loved it all. She didn't have to fake a smile with Chad as she did with Ben. She really loved Chad but she couldn't take the hurt. She decided that her perfect new boyfriend would make up for it when the car came to a stop. Ben opened her door and walked her into a fancy restaurant. When they were seated at the table Ben broke the awkward silence. "Why so quiet?" he asked.

"Oh, just a lot on my mind. I have a lot of work to do with some new sketches," she answered, half lying.

"Oh, work is – Mackenzie Falls!" he half shouted mid- sentence. Sonny followed Ben's eyes to see the cast of the Falls, including Chad, in their uniforms eating in the restaurant. A sharp pain shot Sonny's heart as her eyes fell on Chad. He saw her too and their eyes met. Sonny whipped her head around to look back at Ben. There was a glower on his face. The Falls and his show were rivals in the genre of drama.

"I can't believe they're here. Oh, Sonny do you want to move tables. It must be hard seeing you ex," Ben suggested.

"No, it's fine," she denied as she turned back to see Chad getting out of his seat. He casually walked over to Sonny and Ben's table.

"Hello Sonny, Ben," he said as he approached. He pulled out another chair and sat down.

"What do you want Cooper?" Ben questioned harshly.

"I wanted to talk to my friends Sonny and Ben," he said looking at Sonny. Sonny looked down at her hands avoiding eye contact.

"Since when are you my friend?" asked Ben.

"Since you started dating my friend Sonny," Chad answered.

Ben looked at Sonny, " I don't think she wants to be you friend," he stated.

"No we agreed to be friends," Sonny spoke before Chad.

"Yep and I can speak to my friends when I want to," Chad said as Sonny looked up and smiled at him. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing and I see that you are fine, so I'll be going," he said and got up.

"Bye Chad," Sonny quietly said. He waved and made his way over to his table. The rest of the dinner Sonny was very silent and did not talk at all.

After Ben paid the bill he broke the silence again. "I know why you are so quiet. You still have feelings for Chad. Since you do I don't think this going to work with us," he sighed. Sonny looked down at her hands. Without saying anything he got up and left and Sonny had no ride home. Tears started to roll down Sonny's face. Chad and the Mackenzie Falls cast were leaving when Chad spotted Sonny sitting and crying by herself. "Go on without me guys," he told his friends. He sat down next to Sonny and stroked her back.

"What's wrong? Did he break up with you?" he asked. Sonny sniffled and nodded. "Aw, I'm sorry," Chad, said softly.

"N-no i-it's f-fine," stuttered Sonny.

"No, it's not, it hurts. Not fine," he said defensively.

"It does. He broke up with me because I still have feelings for you," Sonny whispered.

"Y-you do?" Chad asked confused.

Sonny looked up and said, "Yep, I miss screaming and fighting, making up with and long, soft kiss, and the roller coaster of a relationship. I miss everything about you, your insanity, your hair and your eyes. I love and miss it all," she told him. "Ben could never see the smile I faked around him." There was silence and then Chad whispered, "Me too."

"Really?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Really," he answered. "The way I loved you was amazing. I loved everything you did and how you did it no matter how insane."

"Me too," Sonny said, "Ben was sensible, kind and all my single friends were jealous. But he could never compare to you. I never knew I could feel that much." She looked up at him straight into his eyes, the first time in a while.

"Thanks," he said softly. He leaned down and gave Sonny a Chad Dylan Cooper, famous soft, long kiss. Sonny's stomach filled with the nervous butterflies she got when she kissed Chad and knew this was the way it was supposed to be.

**A/N: Wow my first romanceish story and my first Sonny With A Chance story. Hope you liked it. Reviews are like candy to me and if you give me some it'll be like Halloween! BAHAHAHAHA I crack myself up. But really, review please.**


End file.
